Robot
by Luka-sama
Summary: Shiki perdió a su padre adoptivo, quedando solo en el mundo y con la idea de hacer amigos. AU mundo normal.


_Yo sabía que cuando se abriera este fandom, me iba volver loca. Aun quiero más capítulos para definir más personalidades y tener más personajes, pero trabajare con lo que tengo xD Por eso trabajar en AU por ahora será lo más fácil._

 _Eden´s Zero No me pertenece._

 **Robot**

Los robots no tienen corazón, no tienen sentimiento y tampoco sufren o tienen hambre. Cuando los padres de Shiki mueren en el accidente, piensa que todo sería más fácil si fuera como los robots de su padre adoptivo, un famoso artesano de máquinas, que siempre pasa en el taller y casi nunca sale. Shiki escucha algunos socios de ese hombre, llamarlo Rey demonio, pero no entiende bien de que se trata, tampoco entiende bien que pasa con él después. Solo sabe que el tiempo empieza a pasar, que al igual que su padre adoptivo solo tiene robots para interactuar.

En realidad a pesar de solo ser sus padres y los robots que fabrica, tienen una leve relación como de familia, su padre a veces le palmea la cabeza y se toma la molestia de enseñarle los principios de la robótica. Le explica por qué sus brazos ahora son robóticos, como arreglarlos y muchas cosas que su cabeza de infante retiene.

Shiki aprende más rápido que un niño promedio, sus clases se dan en su casa, juega en el bosque solo y su mejor amigo es uno de los robots que inventa su padre. A pesar de que con el tiempo olvida a sus padres biológicos, no es triste, le gusta vivir en esa cabaña en medio de la nada, descubrir cosas nuevas en el bosque, ayudar a su padre a construir robots.

Pero al cumplir 17 años, su mundo vuelve a caer al suelo cuando su padre colapsa por una enfermedad. Los doctores le informan que tendrá semanas d vida, o incluso solo días, por lo que él termina en medio de esa sala de hospital, viendo a su padre sonreír lentamente mientras muere cada día.

—Eres un buen niño Shiki, busca amigos, estoy seguro que estarás rodeado de ellos—le dice con esa extraña sonrisa que siempre está en su rostro mientras palmea su cabeza.

Quiere llorar y decirle que no necesita amigos, que solo quiere que él regrese y todo sea como antes.

Pero solo sonríe y asiente.

Dos días después su padre muere.

Pasa una semana encerrado en su hogar, escuchando al abogado de su padre por teléfono, diciendo que todas las acciones y una gran cantidad de dinero fueron dejadas atrás. Como si el dinero importara cuando alguien ya no está. Pero entre los papeles de su padre, encuentra un pequeño panfleto de una universidad, donde alguna vez él comenta que estudio.

Shiki no necesita estudios, sabe tanto de robótica que cualquier empresa donde su padre diseñara robots lo contrataría sin pensarlo. Pero aun así toma el panfleto, dinero, una mochila con ropas y sale fuera de Granbell Kingdom por primera vez desde que llego con su padre aquel extraño pueblo.

Por supuesto, no llegado a Blue Garden se termina perdiendo y confundido por la gran cantidad de personas que pasan por todos lados.

Mucha gente.

Nunca había visto tantas personas.

Se siente incómodo, su padre le dijo que buscara amigos, pero no sabe a quién pedirlo.

¿Tal vez si gritara desde algún lugar alto?

Justo cuando se voltea para ir a un parque en busca de algún amigo, como también de direcciones para llegar a la universidad del panfleto, termina tropezando con un tipo grande y gordo. Esta por abrir la boca y pedirle que sea su amigo, cuando lo lanza violentamente contra el suelo diciéndole que es un estorbo.

Tal vez no quiere ser su amigo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta una voz suave a su lado.

Giro su rostro al notar a una chica arrodillada a su lado, su cabello era rubio muy claro y grandes ojos azules que parecían genuinamente preocupados por él.

Parecía una buena persona.

Se levantó rápidamente, extendió su mano, causando que la chica saltara algo confundida.

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga?—pregunto con su sonrisa practicada, que aparentemente era algo siniestra por el rostro azulado de la chica.

Al final Rebecca, tuvo que aceptarlo como amigo al haberla acosado un poco, en cambio él tuvo que cortarse su larga cabellera, aunque no entendía bien porque. Esta le explico pacientemente todo por el lugar, incluso le dio un techo para dormir esa noche y le presento a su gato azulado que le maulló antes de rasguñarle el rostro.

Era muy amable.

Demasiado.

—Bueno, una vez me ayudaron cuando no tenía nada, es normal que ayude a otros—explico sonriendo acariciando a su gato.

No es que él no tenía nada, le pago claramente al día siguiente por ayudarlo, pero ella rechazo amablemente.

Luego de explicarle su situación, esta se puso una mano en su barbilla.

—Conozco la universidad, yo estoy aun en mi último año de preparatoria, pero podría llevarte—explico calmadamente.

La guía por la ciudad fue bastante movida por la gran cantidad de personas. Cuando se toparon con una compañera de la chica, de cabellera azulada, decidieron correr cuando parecía algo obsesionada con él de la nada.

No conocía a las personas.

Había vivido con robots toda su vida, incluso su padre era algo anormal. Sus brazos aunque parecieran humanos, eran dos piezas de ingeniería robótica, que lo hacían parte robot y parte humano. ¿Un androide?. Cuando Rebecca noto los engranajes en la noche, no hizo alguna mención, tampoco era tan raro, la robótica había avanzado tanto en la tierra, que alguien con partes robóticas no era extraño, o al menos eso veía en las noticias desde su hogar.

Al llegar a la secundaria de Rebecca, él se detuvo confundido.

—¿Nunca fuiste a una preparatoria?—cuestiono ella incrédula.

Se encogió de hombros, siempre fue educado en casa.

Rebecca lo miro confundida.

—Tal vez será mejor que empieces con preparatoria, para interacción social—murmuro esta pensativa al haber escuchado parte de su historia sobre vivir solo con su padre.

Se encogió de hombros.

Él era en parte como un Robot, seguía órdenes, pero también era humano, tenía deseos. Estaba algo perdido ante la idea de tener amigos y entrar a la misma universidad que su padre, pero luego de eso, no estaba seguro que hacer o que no hacer.

Como un robot solo en una habitación, sin sentido, sin guía, sin órdenes.

Pero Rebecca era como la luz, que sonreía por todo y tenía gran carisma.

—Bueno somos amigos, así que te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño—hablo la chica que apenas conocía desde hace unas horas, pero que lo trataba como si fueran amigos de siempre.

Amigos.

Tenía un amigo.

Sonrió radiante antes de aceptarla e ir a donde ella le indicaba.

Era un Robot, que había encontrado a su amo.

 **Fin**

 _Esta sería una idea base para un A.U que pueda que escriba cuando la trama de Eden´s Zero este más avanzada. Donde todos vayan a la preparatoria y les pasen aventuras._

 _Shiki cásate conmigo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
